Eren Snow et les 7 Livaï
by Iroko
Summary: Eren est perdu en pleine forêt. Qui pourra le sauver de mourir en bonhomme de neige ?
1. Frileux

Blabla de l'auteur : En tombant sur ce fanart, je l'ai trouvé si trognon – de pomme – que j'ai voulu faire un petit délire pour l'accompagner. Sauf qu'après ça s'est emballé et transformé en histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

 **Eren Snow et les 7 Livaï**

 **Chapitre 1 : Frileux  
**

Eren avait fui le château où il avait grandi et où son père avait été médecin attitré du roi jusqu'à la mort de celui-ci. Malheureusement la nouvelle reine Mikasa avait développé une étrange obsession envers lui et sa possessivité ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps. Si au début il avait pu la trouver adorablement timide et gauche, maintenant il était proprement terrifié par l'assurance qu'elle avait développée pour faire filer droit tout le monde et se débarrasser de ceux qui lui déplaisaient. Comme ce pauvre Armin qui avait payé de sa vie son amitié fusionnelle avec Eren.

Eren avait donc préféré fuir pour ne pas avoir à pleurer d'autres amis que son frère de lait. Et à présent il était perdu en pleine forêt, sa robe s'accrochant aux buissons. Oui sa robe, parce que si il était plutôt bien doté par la nature pour un homme, ça n'avait pas suffit à convaincre sa mère qui désirait plus que tout une fille. Le docteur Jäger avait tout essayé en vain et avait fini par la laisser faire pour ne plus qu'elle fasse de crises. Eren avait donc grandi heureux – bien qu'en robes – adoré par ses deux parents jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne soit retrouvée dévorée par les loups alors qu'elle s'était aventurée seule dans les bois pour récolter des plantes médicinales. Son père avait mystérieusement disparu peu après et la famille d'Armin l'avait recueilli.

Et maintenant il était à nouveau seul mais pour de bon cette fois. Arriverait-il seulement à survivre ? Il avait toujours vécu au château où les repas étaient fournis. Certes sa formation médicale lui permettait de reconnaître les plantes comestibles mais il ne savait même pas faire un feu et il ne pouvait pas passer l'hiver en hibernant. Déjà qu'il avait chopé un rhume en dormant à la belle étoile les dernières nuits.

\- Atchoum !

\- Atchi !

Eren se tourna vers l'origine de cet étrange écho... qui n'en était pas un comme il aperçut le petit nez rouge qui l'avait produit et qui appartenait à un petit bonhomme qui l'observait, à moitié caché derrière un tronc d'arbre.

\- Euh... bonjour ?

\- ...aaatchour !

\- Je m'appelle Eren...

Eren se tut en se rendant compte qu'il valait peut-être mieux se trouver un faux nom s'il ne voulait pas que la reine Mikasa le retrouve. Avisant la neige qui était tombée ce matin, il reprit en essayant de paraître naturel :

\- Eren Snow. Je me suis perdu dans la forêt et je n'ai nulle part où aller. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider ?

L'enfant, emmitouflé au point qu'on ne voyait que ses yeux et son petit nez rouge dépasser, resta un moment immobile avant d'éternuer puis d'acquiescer.

\- On va rentrer à la maison et demander au Capitaine. Vite, vite, je suis frileux.

Et le petit bonhomme détala. Eren se dépêcha de le suivre, soulevant ses lourds jupons détrempés pour avancer plus facilement. Il fut heureux quand l'enfant s'arrêta pour l'attendre en haut d'une colline. Quand il le rejoignit, il put voir la petite chaumière en contre-bas dont la cheminée fumante promettait un bon feu aux deux enrhumés.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	2. Capitaine

Blabla de l'auteur : Je sais pas si c'est à cause de noël, mais les images illustrant mes dernières fanfictions ont tendance à jouer les guirlandes électriques, disparaissant sans crier gare avant de revenir - pas toujours toutes seules.

 **Eren Snow et les 7 Livaï**

 **Chapitre 2 : Capitaine  
**

L'enfant poussa la porte de la chaumière et Eren le suivit, soulagé de retrouver la chaleur et l'abri d'un toit, mais un peu inquiet de l'accueil que ce "capitaine" lui réserverait. Et si c'était un capitaine de la reine Mikasa ? Il ne voulait vraiment pas revenir au château. Mais avec un peu – beaucoup – de chance, personne ne ferait le lien entre Eren Snow et Eren Jäger.

Mais quelle ne fut sa surprise, alors que son compagnon était occupé à enlever les nombreuses couches qui le recouvraient – il était vraiment frileux – de voir débarquer six personnes identiques et avec la même taille d'enfant que démentaient quelques rides aux coins de leurs visages et surtout le reflet du temps dans leur yeux. Eren se tourna vers son guide pour trouver la même figure maintenant que l'oignon était pelé – il avait quand même gardé son écharpe et son pull semblait plus épais que celui de ses compagnons. Eren n'avait pas trop réfléchi à ce qui pouvait l'attendre mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à sept septuplés nains.

\- Eren, snif, Snow. SDF.

Hé ! Bon c'était vrai, mais c'est quoi ces manières de présenter les gens, sans même faire de phrase ?

\- Bonzzzz...

\- Il est mignon.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait faire le ménage ?

\- _Bien... bienvenue..._

\- Moi j'aime pas les SDF.

\- Oï ! Les SDF ça finit en bonhomme de neige en hiver. Il peut rester jusqu'au printemps, j'ai dit !

À cette sentence les autres nains se mirent au garde-à-vous – plus ou moins – avec un poing retourné sur le cœur.

\- Oï !

\- Oï.

\- Ooootchoï !

\- Zzzzz...

\- _Oï._

\- Noï.

Après un regard noir à celui qui avait grogné ce qui ressemblait plus à un non-assentiment contrarié, celui qui semblait être le capitaine de cette étrange compagnie se tourna vers Eren.

\- Notre prénom est Livaï. Je suis le Capitaine et voici Frileux, Simple, Nettoyeur, Timide, Grognon et Narco.

... Pardon ? Qui avait eut l'idée de leur donner le même prénom ? Et quitte à s'appeler par des surnoms, ils auraient pas pu en trouver des plus nominatifs au lieu de frustres adjectifs descriptifs réducteurs ? Il n'y avait que le dernier – qui pionçait mystérieusement debout – qui avait un nom potable. Encore que c'était la première fois qu'Eren l'entendait, il était plus habitué à "Marco" ou "Narcisse". En tous cas il se demandait comment l'endormi avait échappé à Dormeur, Ronfleur, Feignant ou Tire-au-flanc.

\- Tant que tu resteras ici, tu devras te plier aux règles de vie commune. Hors de question de se retrouver avec un morveux indiscipliné sur les bras, **compris !**

\- Oï ! Euh, oui.

Mince, il s'était fait contaminer ! Mais à voir son sourire satisfait, ce n'était pas pour déplaire au Capitaine.

\- Bien, tu apprends vite. Autrement je me ferais une joie de t'enseigner la discipline.

Gloups. Il sait qu'il ressemble à un psychopathe quand il sourit comme ça ? Je vais éviter de le contrarier, pensa Eren.

\- Ici tout le monde suit mes ordres, et sinon ceux de mon second : Nettoyeur, dit Net'. Au cas où tu poserais problème je te préviens qu'il n'y a pas que la poussière qu'il nettoie à la perfection.

Maman, l'autre aussi il a un sourire de psychopathe. Je vais être très sage, alors arrêtez de sourire !

\- À vos ordres Capitaine !

\- Zzzzour !

Tiens, l'endormi refait surface.

\- Fais pas attention à lui, il est narcoleptique.

...Eh ben non, c'était pas un prénom.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	3. Nettoyeur

Blabla de l'auteur : Noël c'est fini, retour au train-train quotidien - même si pour Eren c'est plutôt le nain-nain

 **Eren Snow et les 7 Livaï**

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Nettoyeur**

Tout d'abord on commença par faire le tour du propriétaire à Eren. Après le vestibule il y avait la pièce à vivre avec coins cuisine, salle à manger, bricolage, placard à matériel de ménage – présenté d'un ton révérencieux – et accès à la réserve de nourriture. Ensuite, à l'étage, il y avait une salle d'eau, un dortoir avec sept petits lits – que c'est trognon – et une chambre.

\- C'était la chambre de feu notre nourrice. Je te laisse voir avec Net' pour qu'elle redevienne utilisable. Les autres retour au boulot ! D'ailleurs Frileux, tu étais censé ramener du bois, pas de la neige.

\- J'ai ramené un humain !

\- Il s'appelle Snow pas Dubois. Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il brûle bien.

\- Snif. Quelqu'un d'autre peut pas y aller ? Il fait _**si**_ froid dehors.

\- Timide !

\- _Oui ?_

\- Tu accompagnes Frileux, à deux vous en ramènerez plus, plus vite.

\- _Oï._

\- Snif.

Le reste des nains redescendit au rez-de-chaussée en écoutant les ordres de leur capitaine – en-dehors de Narco qui s'endormit subitement dans les escaliers – laissant Eren seul avec Net'.

\- Eh bien gamin, c'est le moment de voir ce que tu vaux pour le ménage. Tu vas me briquer cette pièce comme un sou neuf.

Gloups. Eren n'était pas totalement étranger au nettoyage, un bon fils de médecin sait nettoyer les outils de son père, mais au palais il y avait des servantes pour faire le ménage. Au moins la pièce semblait... propre. Pas de toiles d'araignées, pas de monceaux de poussières, à se demander ce qu'il devait nettoyer en fait. L'atmosphère de la chambre laissait à penser que la nourrice s'était éteinte depuis longtemps mais son état suggérait que l'obsédé du ménage ne l'en avait pas délaissée pour autant.

En tout cas, Net' se fit un plaisir – sadique – de lui inculquer l'Art du ménage, lui faisant recommencer jusqu'à ce que tout soit assez impeccable à son goût, n'hésitant pas à lui signaler – d'un coup bien (ou mal, selon le point de vue) placé – lorsqu'il avait oublié un coin ou commis une erreur – on n'utilise pas la même cire pour un parquet en chêne que pour une armoire en hêtre, malheureux !

Au final ce fut un Eren épuisé et courbaturé (plus quelques bleus "d'encouragements") qui reçut l'agrément de femme de ménage acceptable et le droit de dormir dans le lit. Après y avoir mis les draps qu'il apprendrait bien sûr à laver à la prochaine lessive. Manquant de s'endormir dans sa soupe – on verrait plus tard ce qu'il valait en cuisine – Eren se demanda si passer du statut de jouet d'une reine possessive à celui de servant de sept nains était réellement mieux ? Enfin, au moins la vie de ses connaissances n'était plus en danger et il avait échappé à finir en bonhomme de neige. Si la situation devenait insupportable, il pourrait toujours partir au printemps. De préférence **avant** le nettoyage de printemps.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	4. Narcoleptique

Blabla de l'auteur : Eren fait un peu plus connaissance avec ses nouveaux logeurs.

 **Eren Snow et les 7 Livaï**

 **Chapitre 4 :** **Narcoleptique**

Le temps s'écoula doucement et Eren ne tarda pas à se faire la vie avec les sept nains. Ça avait un petit côté militaire avec le Capitaine qui organisait leur quotidien et Net' qui vérifiait la netteté du travail. Et si certains n'étaient pas très doués pour sourire – sans faire peur – et rire n'en parlons pas, l'ambiance restait quand même chaleureuse et Eren s'était attaché à chacun des frères et il aimait penser que c'était réciproque.

Il n'avait aucun doute pour Frileux qui le considérait comme le sauveur vu qu'il le couvrait de pulls et qu'il le sauvait des corvées en extérieur, pas plus que pour Simple qui lui souriait tout le temps et lui disait qu'il l'aimait dès que l'envie lui en prenait. Timide l'appréciait aussi même si leurs échanges tournaient souvent courts pour cause de combustion spontanée ou d'aphonie subite. Pour le Capitaine et Net' c'était plus difficile. Ils étaient satisfaits de lui et de ses compétences mais est-ce qu'ils l'appréciaient pour lui-même ? Eux seuls le savaient. Quant à Grognon n'en parlons pas, il ne manquait pas une occasion de critiquer Eren et sa présence. D'un autre côté il critiquait tout, tout le temps.

Et sinon il y avait Narco. Qui était très affectueux. Il adorait se coller contre Eren pendant la corvée de patates ou s'assoir sur ses genoux pendant les soirées contes. Le Capitaine adorait raconter de glorieuses batailles contre de légendaires titans qui ne faisaient pas le poids contre les 7 Livaï – peut-être un moyen d'évacuer sa frustration d'être un nain, d'ailleurs il souriait toujours d'un air supérieur quand Eren se retrouvait à quatre pattes sous son nez pour lessiver le sol. Pas comme Narco qui se précipitait pour l'aider... même si il s'endormait souvent le nez dans sa serpillère.

Même s'il était maintenant accoutumé à ces crises de coma soudaines, Eren ne manquait pas de se faire surprendre, autant par leur imprévisibilité, que par la diversité des situations. Il y avait une grosse différence entre s'endormir quand on est assis dans un fauteuil et s'endormir alors qu'on se penche pour remettre du bois dans le feu – vive la longue écharpe qui pendait dans son dos pour le rattraper. Le capitaine choisissait les corvées qu'il lui attribuait de manière à limiter les risques mais Narco était trop serviable pour ne pas essayer d'aider par-ci par-là, d'autant qu'on lui donnait moins de choses à faire vu la fréquence de ses siestes.

Au moins ça mettait un petit peu d'action et un grain de folie dans le quotidien ordonné et rangé des sept nains. Qu'il s'agisse de le rentrer pour ne pas qu'il se transforme en bonhomme de neige, de lui faire prendre son bain pour éviter qu'il s'y noie, de lui tenir la main pour ne pas qu'il tombe dans les escaliers, de le porter sur son dos pour revenir de la corvée de bois – pas malin de sa part de s'être incrusté, au lieu d'un porteur de bois en plus on en avait un en moins – ou de la chasse – Eren portant Narco pendant que les six autres nains portaient le cerf dont les bois trainaient par terre.

Mais il était si plein de bonne volonté et de motivation qu'il était difficile de lui dire non. Alors tout le monde veillait sur lui, que ce soit pour lui sauver la vie ou simplement pour chasser les hirondelles le prenant pour un perchoir où construire leur nid alors qu'elles revinrent avec le printemps.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	5. Grognon

Blabla de l'auteur : et c'est là que l'histoire leur retombe sur la pomme

 **Eren Snow et les 7 Livaï**

 **Chapitre 5 :** **Grognon**

Le printemps revenu, Eren ne fut pas jeté à la porte comme c'était prévu malgré que Grognon en fasse le rappel. Eren faisait désormais partie de la troupe et rien ne pourrait remettre ce fait en cause dans leur petit monde à l'écart de celui des hommes.

À part peut-être ce qui vint frapper à leur porte par un bel après-midi. Net' étant occupé à nettoyer le vestibule, ce fut lui qui ouvrit, découvrant une voyageuse aux bottes crottées – première chose qui attira son attention – qui avait un panier rempli de pommes dans les mains.

\- Excuse-moi gamin, c'est bien ici qu'habite Livaï Ackerman ?

Goûtant peu le ton digne d'une matrone s'adressant à un gosse de quatre ans habitant dans une porcherie, Net' lui répondit d'un ton cassant :

\- C'est Livaï tout court, **gamine** !

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrondirent de surprise alors qu'elle le regardait réellement.

\- C'est toi ?! Mon frère est un nabot ?

Net' n'apprécia guère l'insulte, pas plus que le Capitaine qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Dis donc gamine, tu veux qu'on t'apprenne la politesse ?

La "gamine" serra les dents avant de se forcer à se détendre et arborer un petit sourire coincé.

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai été surprise. Je m'appelle Mikasa Ackerman. Je suis tombée par hasard sur votre adresse au nom de Livaï Ackerman et je me suis rappelée que mes parents voulaient appeler leur fils ainsi s'ils avaient un garçon. Ma mère est morte en couche et on a raconté qu'ils s'agissaient de jumeaux mort-nés. Mais on dirait bien que mon père n'a pas voulu assumer d'avoir des enfants atteints de nanisme.

À voir sa grimace, elle n'avait pas l'air de le vouloir non plus.

\- Au moins il a eut la "charité" de ne pas nous noyer à la naissance et de nous offrir une maison à l'écart du monde avec une nourrice aimante.

L'ambiance quelque peu tendue fut brutalement brisée par l'arrivée d'un troisième Livaï.

\- Capitaine, Capitaine ! C'est terrible !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il ne reste plus qu' **une seule** pomme ! On va pas pouvoir faire de tarte aux pommes pour le dessert.

\- Trois ?! Mais vous êtes combien ?

\- On est des septuplés.

Mikasa sembla atterrée par la nouvelle mais Simple l'ayant aperçue, se réjouit grandement :

\- Vous êtes une marchande de pommes ? Vous tombez super bien ! On vous achète tout le panier !

\- Hein ? Oh, euh... c'est cadeau. Je ne savais pas quoi vous offrir, et vu que j'avais trop de pommes...

Avant que Simple puisse demander qui était la non-marchande qui leur offrait des pommes, une joyeuse troupe de nains et compagnie revint de la rivière avec le linge, un Narco tout fier de ne pas s'être endormi en tête avec le matériel de lessive – on n'allait pas lui faire porter les draps propres, d'ici qu'il s'endorme en laissant tomber sa charge dans la poussière... Grognon n'eut pas le temps de passer de _râler sur le linge humide trop lourd_ à _râler sur l'étrangère qui encombrait le pas de_ _ **leur**_ _porte_ , que la-dite étrangère se précipita sur Eren, manquant de lui faire tomber son baquet de linge à la grande horreur de Net'.

\- Eren ! Tu es vivant !

Euh... non ? Il était Eren **Snow** , pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le retrouve ?! Alors qu'il avait retrouvé un chez lui avec de nouveaux amis, presque une famille.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur quand on a découvert que personne ne t'avait vu revenir de la forêt. Tu ne devrais pas aller cueillir des herbes médicinales tout seul, pense à ce qui est arrivé à ta mère ! De toute manière, tu n'auras plus besoin de travailler comme médecin, je te donnerai tout ce dont tu as besoin, tu pourras rester en sécurité à mes côtés.

Lui oui, mais pas les amis qu'ils pourraient se faire. Et puis enchaîné au trône n'était pas une image très attrayante de la sécurité. Il préférait encore servir de leurre pour une chasse à l'ours avec les sept Livaï.

\- Dis donc gamine, et son avis t'en fais quoi ?

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il préférerait rester dans cette masure misérable avec sept nabots ?!

\- J'suis sûr que ta piaule est moins propre et Eren habite ici, asperge mal élevée.

\- Eren est à moi !

\- C'est pas un objet !

\- _C'est notre ami._

\- Il fait, snif, partie de la famille !

\- Son oreiller est ici !

\- Moi j'aime pas les gens qui veulent nous piquer notre Eren.

À moitié étranglé par Mikasa avec la panière toujours en équilibre précaire sur la tête, Eren sentit une agréable chaleur s'emparer de son cœur. Ils voulaient tous qu'il reste, même Grognon ! Il était à sa place ici et il se battrait pour rester. Mikasa n'était plus à la cour avec sa petite armée de tyran et son peuple terrorisé. Les Livaï étaient peut-être des nains mais ils n'avaient peur de rien, et encore moins d'une asperge mal dégrossie.

\- Eren rentre avec moi, et si vous essayez de l'empêcher, vous êtes morts !

\- C'est toi qu'est morte sale sorcière !

Et sur ces mots, Grognon se jeta sur Mikasa, l'arrachant à Eren. Ayant perdu l'équilibre, Eren tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas renverser son linge dans sa chute tout en gardant l'œil sur la mêlée que les autres nains avaient rejoints. Mikasa n'était pas une princesse-poupée. Elle avait appris à se battre et était même très bonne à ça, comme elle ne manquait pas d'en faire la démonstration en s'exerçant sur les criminels.

Eren regarda avec inquiétude l'échange de coups. Mikasa leur tenait tête mais les Livaï avaient affronté pire – les ours ne sont pas commodes – et étaient habitués à utiliser leur petite taille à leur avantage. Entre leur extraordinaire agilité et le Capitaine qui avait repris en main l'organisation du combat, les blessures se firent plus nombreuses du côté de Mikasa. Mais les Livaï ne s'en sortaient pas indemnes non plus et après que Timide se soit retrouvé avec une estafilade sur le visage qui manqua de peu un œil, un Grognon déchaîné réussit à planter son couteau de chasse à un point fatal. Mikasa s'effondra, lançant un dernier regard à Eren qui hésita entre la pitié et la haine. Même si ça n'avait pas l'air grave, elle avait encore fait du mal à quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Et de toute façon il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner la mort d'Armin.

Les yeux de la reine s'éteignirent et Eren poussa un soupir soulagé alors que les Livaï se réjouissaient d'avoir abattu la méchante sorcière qui voulait kidnapper leur Eren – sauf Net' parce qu'il y avait de la poussière et des tâches de sang sur leurs vêtements et surtout **sur les ex-draps propres.**

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	6. Simple

Blabla de l'auteur : tout est bien qui finit bien. Ou pas.

 **Eren Snow et les 7 Livaï**

 **Chapitre 6 : Simple**

Laissant Net' à son désespoir, les autres Livaï entourèrent Eren.

\- On a gagné !

\- Oui mais il va falloir soigner cette vilaine estafilade.

\- On est trop fooOOTCHorts !

\- Viens là que je te remette ton écharpe en place.

\- Je me suis même pas endormi depuis ce matin !

\- Et tu as été très utile, bravo.

\- _J'suis heureux que tu puisses rester._

\- Moi aussi Timide.

\- De toute façon, il part pas sans notre autorisation.

\- Ha ha, merci Grognon.

\- Oï gamin, ça va bien ?

\- Hmm, oui. J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse me retrouver vu comme je m'étais perdu et éloigné. Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû vous en occuper mais au moins maintenant elle ne pourra plus faire de mal à ceux que j'aime, et je pourrais même retrouver mes amis au château.

Eren inspira à fond en finissant de détendre ses muscles crispés par l'inquiétude lors du combat, et alla rejoindre Net' pour essayer de le réconforter, sans se rendre compte que le reste des Livaï étaient restés bloqués sur sa dernière phrase, inquiets qu'Eren choisisse de retourner à sa vie d'avant maintenant qu'ils avaient exterminé la menace.

Profitant qu'Eren était distrait par ce pauvre Net' – enfin pauvres eux aussi qui allaient devoir relaver les draps jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient retrouvé leur état Net' – les six Livaï tinrent un conciliabule sur comment garder leur Eren. Au final ils convinrent qu'il fallait déclarer clairement à Eren qu'ils l'aimaient et qu'ils voulaient qu'il reste habiter avec eux. Mais est-ce qu'on ne devait pas offrir quelque chose pour ce genre de déclaration ? C'est ce qu'il y avait dans les histoires de leur nourrice, en tout cas.

\- Et si on lui offrait une pomme en disant qu'on veut pouvoir lui en offrir toute l'année ?

\- Si on oublie qu'on n'aura pas de pommes en hiver, y'a de l'idée Simple. Très bien, tu lui offriras la plus belle pomme du panier pour la déclaration. Et comme c'est mieux les yeux dans les yeux, je veux trois de vos pommes perchées les unes sur les autres pour être à sa taille. Pas Narco, ce serait bien le moment pour que tu t'endormes, pas Frileux qui pourrait briser l'équilibre en éternuant, Net' est occupé et Grognon c'est pas le moment de lui faire la tête. Donc je prends la base, Timide au milieu et Simple la pomme.

Après un "Oï" unanime, ils se disputèrent un peu sur quelle pomme était la plus belle avant que le Capitaine ne tranche – le choix, pas la pomme – à nouveau et la confie à Simple. Puis tout ce petit monde rejoignit Eren et Net' qui se tournèrent vers eux en les entendant arriver. Le Capitaine se stoppa à un mètre d'Eren et Timide monta sur ses épaules – poussé par les autres – avant que Simple ne les escalade pour offrir sa pomme à Eren :

\- On t'aime et on voudrait que tu restes manger des pommes avec nous pour toujours !

Le visage solennel du Capitaine se transforma brièvement en grimace face à la formulation avant de reporter toute son attention sur un Eren très ému. Les sept Livaï l'entouraient avec espoir et il pouvait clairement voir qu'ils s'étaient tous attachés à lui comme lui à eux. De toute manière, pourquoi retournerait-il au château ? Pour se prendre la tête avec Jean toutes les cinq minutes et se sentir coupable en voyant la famille d'Armin ? Et puis il ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver sous le coup de l'enquête sur la disparition de la reine Mikasa – au moins elle était venue seule mais il faudrait qu'ils planquent bien le corps. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'Eren accepta la pomme :

\- Moi aussi je veux rester manger des pommes avec vous pour toujours.

Les Livaï se répandirent en cris de joie et lui firent la fête. Eren avait l'impression que les commissures de ses lèvres allaient se déchirer tellement son sourire était grand. Pour le décoincer – et aussi parce qu'il commençait à avoir faim, ils auraient déjà dû passer à table sans ces événements – il croqua dans la pomme et... s'effondra.

Affolés, les nains se précipitèrent à son chevet. Ils constatèrent qu'Eren respirait toujours mais impossible de le réanimer. Alors qu'ils se répandaient en lamentations, le Capitaine examinait l'arme évidente du crime. Seuls lui et Net' savaient que la sorcière n'était pas venue pour Eren qu'elle ignorait être là, mais pour eux. Au final elle était pire que leur père vu qu'elle était venue les assassiner sans même savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Ils allaient devoir soigneusement détruire les autres pommes pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre victime. Mais comment guérir Eren ? Pourquoi fallait-il que le seul qui ait des connaissances médicales soit justement celui hors course ? Ils n'avaient pas fait tout ça pour le perdre !

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	7. Timide

Blabla de l'auteur : chacun son moment de gloire... ou chapitre

 **Eren Snow et les 7 Livaï**

 **Chapitre 7 : Timide  
**

Les nains portèrent Eren sur le banc de la cuisine, c'était quand même mieux que le laisser traîner dans la poussière. Mais que faire à présent ? Ils essayèrent à nouveau de faire du bruit et de lui secouer l'épaule pour le réveiller, mais peine perdue. Ils envisagèrent des idées plus ou moins farfelues mais rien ne semblait correspondre à leur situation jusqu'à ce que Timide se rappelle de l'histoire de la Belle au bois dormant que leur avait racontée leur nourrice. À défaut d'autre idée, ils décidèrent d'essayer. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Ils vinrent donc embrasser Eren chacun leur tour – Net' en premier pour ne pas partager les microbes de tout le monde – mais Eren ne frémissait pas d'un cil et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un Timide tout rouge qui n'osait pas se lancer. Encouragé par les autres, il finit par s'approcher un peu précipitamment, trébucha, et vint percuter le banc qui se renversa, éjectant brutalement Eren dont les lèvres entrouvertes laissèrent échapper le bout de pomme qui était resté coincé dans sa gorge.

C'est un Eren confus qui se fit à moitié étouffer par sept nains soulagés de le voir revenir à la vie. Après toutes ces émotions ils passèrent l'après-midi blottis les uns contre les autres sans vouloir se lâcher une seconde, grignotant et somnolant près du feu.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils restèrent toujours ensemble et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours – même si contrairement à leur déclaration les pommes furent bannies du menu pendant un moment.

FIN

J'espère que cette petite parodie vous aura plu et amusé. J'allais dire qu'au final c'est les nains qui ont gagné le cœur de Blanche Neige cette fois-ci, sauf qu'en cours de route ils se sont retrouvés bombardés frères de Mikasa et donc princes déchus. Mais Eren ne le sait pas et les nains préfèrent rester dans leur petite chaumière avec Eren pour eux tous seuls plutôt que d'essayer de mettre le pays à leurs bottes - et puis ça ferait mal au cou d'être entourés de géants, Eren au moins ils peuvent le rabaisser à faire le ménage ^^.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
